Get Him!
by Aussie-Samurai
Summary: The Titan Tower is on Red Alert, what has got the Titans on edge and what is Beastboy's involvement? I don't own Teen Titans, either the show or the characters


Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, either the show or the characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside the T tower, a huge commotion could be heard as the entire tower was on full alert and all the titans were at battle stations and on high alert. Robin gazed down the corridor "No signs here" he said in to his communicator, "all clear this end," replied Cyborg, "the roofs clear" stated Raven, "Friends, I fear I have not seen anything" stated Starfire sadly, suddenly their communicators filled with Beast boys laughter "You'll never catch me" he spoke in a sing-song voice.

Cyborg looked up from his scanner before speaking quickly, "His signal just came from the east wing, he's near you Robin, take him down" "affirmative" was robins reply. Robin ran down the hall and turned a corner to see a flash of green turn down the corner ahead of him. Robin ran quickly down the hall with a slight smirk knowing that Cyborg had already locked down that area. He turned the corner to find it deserted. He looked down and saw a green spider crawling through a crack in the wall. "Damn it!" he swore in frustration. Suddenly his radio crackled and Cyborg's voice came over "Don't worry, Rae, He's heading your way" "copy that" the girls spoke as she peered around her using her powers to try to sense the changeling. She sees a blur of green as a green cheetah runs past her, "he's here" she calls into her communicator as she flies after him an annoyed glare visible under her hood. "I'm on my way friend Raven," calls Starfire flying towards Beastboy's currently known location. Cyborg checks his scanner and sees that Beastboy, Raven and Starfire are heading towards a T section in the maze of hallways "Uh-oh" he says.

Raven was flying down the hall hot on the heels of Beastboy heading west. Starfire was flying down the hall towards Beastboy's location from the north. Cyborg watched on from his scanners already realising the up coming problem. With a heavy thud, Starfire flew into Ravens side as the crashed into each other as Beastboy eluded them again. Beastboy laughed loudly as he ran away looking back at the two people pile up in his wake.

Beast boy ran down a hall, when he say it was a dead end he turned to go back the way he came but was confronted by a smug looking Cyborg blocking his way "You ain't going no where BB, we got you trapped now." A grin spread across Beastboy's face as he pulled a small black book from his pocket. He slowly opened it to a blank page ensuring that Cyborg couldn't see that it was blank. He looked up at Cyborg and raised an eyebrow in question, Cyborg shifted his weight warily, his eyes darting to the book curiosity slowly making its way onto his face. Beastboy did an exaggerated sound to clear his voice "Yesterday Cyborg and Beastboy invaded my inner world by entering through my meditation mirror and caused havoc amongst my emotions." Beastboy stopped and looked back up at Cyborg who was now listening intently before continuing, "Since then my emotions have continued voicing their opinions on the matter, particularly concerning Cyborg's presence. Happy, Love and Lust refuse to be quiet about on the matter and are constantly making suggestions of what I should do to him. They are also rallying support on this matter. Lust's suggestions on the other hand are quite …" Beastboy ended his reading there and looked up at Cyborg who replied "Yeah, and then what, what does she say next BB?" Beastboy tosses the diary at Cyborg who quickly attempts to read it but quickly realizes that he'd been had. He looks up to see a now deserted hall. Cyborg ran down the hall and almost ran into Raven. She looked at the book in his hands recognizing it immediately. "Why do you have my diary?" she asked in her voice rising in clear annoyance. "Well uh, Beastboy dropped it when I was chasing him" replied Cyborg nervously as her anger grew. "When will he learn my things are not toys!" she shouted through clenched teeth.

Beast boy ran into the main living room still laughing at his genius not realising that he'd been surrounded. In the shadows above him sat Robin, his net ready. Starfire was floating just outside the door on the opposite side of the room blocking his exist while Cyborg and Raven brought up the rear. Beastboy stopped suddenly, seemingly realising his impending doom. He looked up just in time to see the net fall on him.

The four Teen titans stood around him, all exhausted but satisfied that they'd caught him. "Dude," said Cyborg lifting the now bound and gagged Beastboy onto his shoulder "Do we have to go through this **every** month." "No, please I beg you no." cried Beast boy desperately as Cyborg dragged Beastboy towards the bathroom. A loud splash could be heard as well as Beastboy's cries. Robin shook his head in disbelief before voicing his thoughts on the situation "He really doesn't like baths does he?"

END

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey, well there's my first attempt at a Teen Titans fic.

I got this idea from another story I read by "Shattered Roses" and thought the general plotline of an unwanted bath could be applied to Beastboy, plus I couldn't resist chucking in a bit of CyRae for the hell of it (yes I support this pairing and wonder why its considered an alternative pairing).


End file.
